


Delivering Himself

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Feuilly Appreciation, Light Angst, Other, i guess, let feuilly sleep, we love our boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Beta'd by the lovelyAlmostARealHobbit
Relationships: Feuilly & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Delivering Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [AlmostARealHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostARealHobbit/pseuds/AlmostARealHobbit)

Feuilly had never been a boy who had much.

* * *

When he was a baby, only a few months old, he was left on the steps of an orphanage with no note, except to say his mother couldn’t look after a child and he had no known father.

He was found without a name.

The forename he was given, Feuilly, had no meaning for him, no semblance of family or home, and his surname was merely the town in which he had been found, or rather, left. Dreux.

* * *

Feuilly struggled in school, the words didn’t make sense to his eyes, moving, dancing, evading his understanding unless he stared for so long that his head hurt.

His school didn’t see him as anything other than struggling, so placed him in the bottom sets, where he did well enough to be higher but was too slow with the work to allow this.

He was a thoughtful child, often too deep in his head or in books, both fact and fiction, often historical, so the others didn’t tend to speak to him, save for one rambunctious loud-mouthed boy named Elija.

* * *

Feuilly worked three jobs, one at a boulangerie, one at a craft store, and one at a cafe.

He rarely slept eight hours, each nap and rest timed, so as to not be late, even a minute. Two of his bosses were strict with timings and might reprimand or even dismiss latecomers, and one gave the worst jobs to those who arrived last.

So he worked, and he slept, and he tried to find a cheap online course that would take his barebones qualifications.

And one day, a loud man walked into the cafe, a man who complained about law, a degree in which he had just dropped out of, a man who was covered in muscles and tattoos, his hair and beard equally unkempt. Feuilly couldn't help but think there was something familiar about him.

He introduced himself as “Elija Bahorel, most people call me Bahorel.”

* * *

Feuilly sat in the corner of the Musain, watching.

These people, these loud wonderful people, who gave him a space.

These people who helped him learn, as he had such a drive to.

Who helped him contribute, as he had a need to.

Who have become his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Feuilly's introduction in the Brick  
> "He had one other preoccupation, to educate himself; he called this also, delivering himself"


End file.
